Christopher Jordan
Christopher Jordan '''(born 21st September 1989) is an American retired professional wrestler and former business executive and entrepreneur best known for his time with American promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) and British promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK). Jordan is best known for his time on both the American and British independent wrestling scenes, specifically in the New-York based American professional wrestling company Next Generation Wrestling, where he was a former NGW Tag Team Champion alongside Tyler Keenan as the well-known team Generation Global, where they were formerly known as Extremely Lethal. Jordan is also a former RWK European Champion being the third person to ever hold the title. Breaking onto the mainstream wrestling scene as the tag team partner of Tyler Keenan during their time as Extremely Lethal in Next Generation Wrestling, Jordan was known as the 'other member of Extremely Lethal' for much of his early career. Many people credited Jordan, however, as the workhorse of the pair while Keenan was the match-ender and 'highlight reel' of the duo. Stuck much in the shadow of Keenan's spotlight following his breakout performance at NGW: Fallout during the 'Team Graham vs Team Guernica' match that both men featured in, Jordan's time in NGW dwindled until he left the company almost a week before it closed it's doors. However, ever since the closure of NGW and his arrival on the scene of upcoming British promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, among his other work in American independent companies, Jordan's career has found itself in a significant rebirth as the American landed on his feet as a singles wrestler, becoming the RWK European Champion at RWK: Peace of Mind to gain his first ever singles title, as well as reforming with best friend Tyler Keenan as 'Generation Global' as allies and off-and-on tag team partners. Early Life Christopher Jordan was born in the city of San Francisco, California on the 21st September, 1989. He has loved wrestling since he was four years old, citing a Saturday morning one time where he joined both his father and his grandfather in watching a wrestling match on the television. Since that day, Jordan has loved the sport of professional wrestling with a passion like no other. Another important date that Jordan cites to be one of the main things that made him into the man he is today. On the 4th August, 2000, when he was 12 years old, Jordan's grandfather passed away from an unknown illness. Leaving his company to Jordan's father, his finances to his mother and leaving Jordan himself with enough money for a good college fund, it seemed like things would be alright. However, Jordan always said that this was the start of the bad times for his family. Following the death of his grandfather, Jordan's father hanged himself due to his grief. His own mother was then put into therapy and then the psychiatric ward due to having a breakdown following her husband's death, where she died a few months later, leaving Jordan as an orphan. Jordan was then left in the care of his grandfather's advisor, Gerald, and took control of his grandfather's businesses. With the help of Gerald, Jordan guided the businesses into profit and rising sales. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career Despite his growing business and rise in money, Jordan always said that he wasn't happy with where he was in life. Being told by his grandfather to always 'follow his dreams', Jordan made the decision to start training to be a professional wrestler. Training under numerous trainers and former wrestlers, Jordan eventually made his professional wrestling debut in 2013 in JJW. His stint in JJW wasn't long, but it taught Jordan exactly what he needed to know in the business, something that the trainers could teach him. Next Generation Wrestling (2015 - 2016) Debut and Extremely Lethal Formation Sought out for his time in JJW by a scout from Next Generation Wrestling, Christopher Jordan signed a contract with NGW in early 2015. It was there he met Tyler Keenan, who was coming off a loss in a fatal four-way match at NGW: A New Hope. The two hit it off quite well and soon became fast friends, with Jordan being introduced to Keenan's trainer, Christopher Calhoun, as a permanent trainer for the team. "“I was then signed to Next Generation Wrestling in 2015, after being trained by some more experienced members of the roster, I finally got my big break and that was being a part of a little team called Extremely Lethal. Originally, we were supposed to be a one-off team, but Tyler Keenan became my best friend, one of the very few people I could actually trust." The team, now known by the name Extremely Lethal, debuted together at NGW: Doomsday, facing the Danger Zone, the team of Ryan Vendetta and Storm Andrews. This would be the start of a feud that would span the many months that NGW existed, as Danger Zone began to hand out photoshopped pictures of Tyler Keenan, making a mockery of Keenan's modelling prior to his wrestling career. This outraged Keenan, who sought revenge for the mockery that the Danger Zone brought upon him in the eyes of the NGW fans. It would not be long before the teams would face off again, however, as both were entered into a four-way tag team title match alongside the World's Kawaiiest Tag Team, Sloane and Raine, and the fledgling team of Brian Nebraska and Dan Mulak, also known as Beauty and the Beast at NGW: Uprising. The four-way, however, was instead won by WKTT, who would become the first-ever NGW Tag Team Champions. Tag Team Title Contention Extremely Lethal would gain another shot at the tag team titles once again, this time facing WKTT at NGW: Downfall. The team would not be able to come out victorious, however, and awarded the Tag Team Champions their first ever title defence. Neither Jordan or Keenan would feature on the match card for NGW: Cyberclash, but would instead interrupt and interfere the Danger Show, hosted by their rivals the Danger Zone. Both men would enter the ring and take out both Andrews and Vendetta, sending a statement across the entire locker room that they were not to be messed with. Soon after, both men announced their intention to fight for Team Graham in the 10-man tag team match main event at NGW: Fallout, while their rivals would join Team Guernica and fight against them once again. Tyler Keenan would become the Iron Man of the match, becoming the last man standing for his team. Although the team would ultimately lose the match, Keenan would gain acclaim for his role in Team Graham's effort in the match. This launched Keenan into wrestling stardom at the time, unfortunately making him the more well-known member at the time. However, this stardom forged the pair's bond more and even allowed them to enter into the tag team title match at NGW: Meltdown, alongside the reigning champions WKTT and their sworn rivals, the Danger Zone. At Meltdown, however, Extremely Lethal were able to defeat both the Danger Zone and WKTT by Keenan making Sloane submit to become the second ever NGW Tag Team Champions. The two would immediately embrace and hold their titles up high, before hosting a huge party to celebrate. Tag Team Title Reign The duo's tag team title celebration would be cut short, however, when the two found out that they would have to defend their titles throughout a tournament called 'Minefield Marathon', where the stipulation would randomly be changed throughout the matches. This would turn out to be disastrous for the two, as their co-ordination and team skills would be ultimately thrown off when they were placed against the team of Nico Blaumann and Lucas Justice, collectively known as H.I.S.S. Inc. However, an even bigger bombshell would be thrown at the two when it was revealed that H.I.S.S. had been contracted to take out Extremely Lethal by their rivals, the Danger Zone. H.I.S.S. would ultimately use the bombshell as an advantage and win the NGW Tag Team Championships, fulfilling their quota of taking out Extremely Lethal. This would end their reign and make it the shortest out of the tag teams to hold the titles, but it would also make it the most impactful, as this title would send both of these men's careers into overdrive, with Keenan defeating Jordan at NGW: Prisoners of Winter for the right to challenge Kelsey Taylor for the NGW World Heavyweight Championship at NGW: Anniversary. Following this, Jordan was scheduled to face veteran wrestler KJ Kidd at NGW: Anniversary, the biggest show of NGW's calendar. However, it was announced that Jordan had asked for his release from the company a week before the show. However, the company also went bust before the show could happen. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017) Extremely Lethal Reunion Christopher Jordan resurfaced at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, when he confronted his old partner Tyler Keenan following the latter's draw with Ryan Vendetta. The two were then joined by RWK Owner, Josh Reed, who proceeded to book them in a match at RWK: Cold Day in Hell against the Black Heart Brotherhood of Odin and Azrael. Unfortunately, at the event, the team lost to the Brotherhood when Keenan was pinned by Azrael. Following this, Keenan took a temporary hiatus from RWK. Later, it was announced that Jordan would face Kameron Kalmar, Vitor Mata and Arno Frye in a fatal four-way match to decide who would face Chris Young for the vacant European Championship next month at RWK: Peace of Mind. The match, at Kings of the Empire, would come down do both Jordan and Mata as the final two participants, but would be ruled down as a draw due to referee stoppage as both Chris and Lilith Young would enter the ring and beat down the competitors. At RWK: Peace of Mind, Jordan was scheduled to face both Chris Young and Vitor Mata in a triple threat match for the vacant European Championship. European Championship Reign At RWK: Peace of Mind, Jordan would shock the entirety of the RWK audience when he pinned Chris Young to become the third ever RWK European Champion. He would celebrate his title victory with his tag partner, Tyler Keenan, who was out there to support him throughout the match. However, the duo were soon interrupted by the return of the former RWK European Champion, Michael Kelly, as he made his return from injury to confront whoever was the winner of the title match. At RWK: Democracy Rules, Jordan faced off against Kelly in a ladder match (the stipulation was voted for by the fans as per the gimmick of the company's entire show). After a grueling match, Jordan managed to climb the ladder and retrieve the European Championship after handcuffing Kelly to the bottom rope and hitting him with repeated kendo stick shots. This was defense number one for Christopher Jordan as champion. As per the terms of their match, Aaron Harrows fought Vitor Mata for the opportunity to face the champion at RWK: Last Rites. Harrows won that match meaning Jordan will be defending his European Championship against Aaron Harrows at RWK: Last Rites. Jordan's European title reign came to an abrupt end at Last Rites where he was defeated by Aaron Harrows after being pinned as a result of being hit by Oscar Number Six. CLIQUE and Various Storylines In the main event of Last Rites, Tyler Keenan defeated Nick for the RWK Imperial Championship with the help of Christopher Jordan, Frankie Highwood, and Joseph Diamond. The events of the show and the celebration between the four men showed that they had some form of alliance, which was officially confirmed by all four of them in an official press conference the day after the show. Jordan is now scheduled to face Will Neilson at Path to Destiny after their confrontation and brawl on an edition of RWK: Royal Court, hosted by former RWK superstar Prince X. Having felt significantly disrespected by Christopher Jordan, his then Path To Destiny opponent, Will Neilson ended up going to Jordan's residence in London and destroyed it, leaving the house a wreck and Jordan a bloody mess. Due to Neilson's actions, it was announced on the RWK Twitter account that the scheduled match between Jordan and Neilson was canceled. At Path to Destiny, Extremely Lethal along with Lucas Reid attacked Neilson during his promo in which he demanded to fight Jordan alone. This attack has put Neilson out of action and on the shelf indefinitely. Extremely Lethal Break-Up and Departure At RWK: The Kingdom Awards, Jordan is scheduled to team with his long-time tag team partner, Tyler Keenan to face the team of Ryan Vendetta and Nick. A few cryptic tweets on Jordan's Twitter, where he talked about his defining career moments in both NGW and RWK, alluded to the fact that he may be leaving the wrestling business soon, however, this is currently only speculation as of now. At RWK: Kingdom Awards, Jordan and Keenan defeated Doucette and Nick, after Doucette was distracted by a mystery message allowing Keenan to capitalize and pin Doucette. Due to the fact he sustained an injury during the match, Jordan was frustrated with Tyler for not checking up on him. After a few words were exchanged, Christopher snapped and hit Keenan with the Golden Guillotine much to the shock of the crowd and Doucette who was looking on. Straight after this, Jordan offered long-time rival Doucette a handshake, which was eventually accepted by Ryan. After embracing his girlfriend who was in the front row, Jordan took in the heartfelt reaction from the crowd and left the arena. It was revealed that Jordan broke a rib during the match, resulting in him being ruled out of action indefinitely. It is also confirmed that Jordan's six-month contract with Royal Wrestling Kingdom expired after the Kingdom Awards show. Although Jordan parted ways with the company in mid-November, he tweeted out a cryptic message on his Twitter account. When deciphered, the message reads "February. Ruler of the Ring". On top of this, further rumours were seeded about Jordan's potential return after he made a one-off appearance at RWK: The Grand Coronation II, where he appeared at the top of the ramp and goaded Tyler Keenan into leaving the ring to come after him, thus allowing El Pecador to unmask on his own terms after the luchador was beaten by Keenan and thus lost the Lucha de Apuestas match that they had agreed upon. Personal Life Jordan has claimed several times in interviews that he religiously identifies as agnostic. Unlike his best friend, Jordan is a big fan of the Oklahoma City Thunder but due to his busy schedule, he has to watch the games on television, rather than going to their games. It is widely known that Jordan is a huge fan of the Star Wars franchise, he admits that his favorite film is Revenge of the Sith and that Obi-Wan Kenobi is his favorite character. Jordan is also a big fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and cites that Guardians of the Galaxy is his favorite Marvel film. Jordan owns two residencies. He owns an apartment in his hometown of San Francisco, California where he spends the majority of his time off. When competing in Royal Wrestling Kingdom, he spends his time at his prized possession, his mansion in London, England. The house itself is fittingly named Scorpius Manor and was destroyed (storyline) in a brawl between Jordan and then rival Will Neilson. According to Jordan, music has always been a big part of his life. He claims that he is a big fan of music from the 1970's as that is the music he was brought up listening to. He cites Looking Glass, Fleetwood Mac, Cat Stevens, and Queen as he biggest influences. When asked why he hadn't used a song from this decade as a theme in either NGW or RWK, Jordan was quoted as saying "watch this space". Family and Relationships Jordan comes from a very successful and wealthy family. His grandfather, Thomas Jordan was the owner of a factory that created and shipped several goods and materials around the world, mostly where the markets were in need of that good meaning he could sell at a higher price. This made his grandfather a very rich man, however, it did take its toll on his grandfather's health, and because of health complications stemming from the factory, it was eventually the cause of his death. Jordan's father was supposed to be the heir to the factory, but he committed suicide only a few weeks after the death of Jordan's grandfather. The death of his father destroyed his mother mentally and she had to be taken into care, after basically going insane. Jordan stated that the death of his family caused him to have severe depression during his childhood and teen years, he still wears a necklace given to him by his mother shortly before her death. After her death a few short months later, Jordan became an orphan and his grandfather's assistant took him under his care. Outside of RWK, Jordan is widely-known to be very good friends with Tyler Keenan, Frankie Highwood, Joseph Diamond, Will Neilson, and Ryan Doucette. In 2015 while wrestling for Next Generation Wrestling, Jordan met Grace Wood at a nightclub where he was celebrating with a few of his friends after his title win. In September 2015, pictures were circulating of the two of them together showing that the couple were, in fact, an item. In 2017, it was rumored that after Jordan's match at RWK: Kings of the Empire, the two had a massive argument between each other backstage causing the both of them to leave the arena, even before all of the matches on that shows card has been finished. It was reported in September 2017 that the two had reconciled and were back together. Although publicly seen with Jordan the majority of the time, it is unknown whether we shall see her in some form of role in RWK in the near future. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Paranoia/Golden Guillotine (''Fireman's Carry dropped into a kick to the head) - 2015-present * ''Motiveless Malignity/Melting Point ''(Inverted Cloverleaf) - 2015-present '''Signature Moves' * Spin Cycle (Discus Clothesline) - 2015-present * Take Care (Avalanche belly-to-belly suplex) - 2015-present Managers * Tyler Keenan Entrance Theme(s) *'Next Generation Wrestling' ** POWER - Kanye West (used as part of Extremely Lethal) (NGW) - March 7th, 2015 - August 7th, 2015 ** Kings Never Die - Eminem (used as part of Extremely Lethal) - August 7th, 2015 - November 7th, 2015 ** You're Not Me - Marty Bags (NGW) - October 7th, 2015 - November 7th, 2015 *'Royal Wrestling Kingdom' ** Kings Never Die - Eminem (used as part of Extremely Lethal) - May 16th, 2017 - December 5th, 2017 ** Runaway - The Word Alive (RWK) - June 17th, 2017 ** Blitzkrieg - Audiomachine (Death Mix) - August 17th, 2017- December 5th, 2017 Championships and Accomplishments Next Generation Wrestling * NGW Tag Team Champion (one time with Tyler Keenan) Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK European Champion (one time)